<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3D-эффект by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334720">3D-эффект</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рюджи умеет эффектно дарить подарки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3D-эффект</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Шокичи — вокалист и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, который выбрал розовый главным цветом своего сольного тура 2019 года UNDERDOGG<br/>2. Мегуро — один из 23 специальных районов Токио, именно в нем располагаются учреждения, принадлежащие агентству, и его главный офис<br/>3. Оми — вокалист группы 三代目J Soul Brothers<br/>4. Наоки — лидер и перформер группы 三代目J Soul Brothers<br/>5. STUDIO SEVEN — бренд, принадлежащий Наото и входящий в компанию LDH apparel<br/>6. Речь идет о лайве группы 三代目J Soul Brothers 2019 года RAISE THE FLAG<br/>7. RAT-TAT-TAT — первый цифровой сингл, выпущенный 三代目J Soul Brothers 19 октября 2019 года, использовался в качестве тематической песни для фестиваля ZOMBIE de DANCE HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTS CM, устроенным студией Universal Studios Japan<br/>8. Ган-чан — перформер группы 三代目J Soul Brothers<br/>9. Кенджиро — перформер группы 三代目J Soul Brothers, одним из его хобби является рыбалка<br/>10. О том, что именно такой подарок он сделал своему лидеру на день рождения, рассказал сам Рюджи</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Наото-сан, у вас новая футболка? Очень стильный принт! Вроде обычные круги, но 3D-эффект буквально гипнотизирует!</p><p>— А, да, спасибо, Рюджи, — Наото, тянущийся из стороны в сторону, распрямился.</p><p>Рюджи улыбался и что-то жевал.</p><p>— А аксессуары к ней есть?</p><p>— Аксессуары? Да зачем. По-моему, и с часами неплохо смотрится, — Наото покрутил запястьем, по которому скользнул силиконовый ремешок.</p><p>— Часы хороши. Но мне кажется, к такой футболке подошло бы что-нибудь розовое.</p><p>— Розовое?..</p><p>Пока Наото представлял, как над ним воркует Шокичи, Рюджи уже ускакал к велотренажеру. Нацепил утяжелители на ноги, воткнул в уши капельки наушников — и погнал-погнал! Красота. В отличие от Оми, Рюджи от тренировок не отлынивал. У них весь август забит лайвами, а эта ленивая задница!.. Рррр. Стоило возобновить утренние велопрогулки. До и по Мегуро! Все эти бесконечные пригорки и холмы... Красота!</p><p>Наото вернулся к растяжке, невольно скашивая взгляд на принт. Только Рюджи обращал внимание на подобные мелочи. Еще Наоки, но тому было положено. А так с их финансовыми возможностями гардероб мог хоть каждый день меняться, пусть любимые вещи всё равно у каждого отмечались. А вот обновки проходили мимо сознания. И Наото с этим давным-давно смирился, даже когда хотелось, чтобы заметили и отметили, потому что давно искал, новинка сезона или действительно влюбившая в себя вещь. Наоки говорил «тебе идет» или «рад за тебя» — и ладно. И Рюджи ещё — не на всё, не всегда, но настроение невольно поднималось на пару градусов вверх. Тем более эта футболка привлекла как раз необычным и интересным принтом. Простым и сложным одновременно. Нужно будет напялить на Наоки 3D-очки и спросить, объемно ли? Если да — слава дизайнерам и почет. И в SEVEN можно запустить спецлинейку.</p><p>В следующий раз Рюджи проявил повышенное внимание к пальцам Наото. Они собрались выпить после откатанных лайвов в Аичи: в ушах еще стояла музыка, перед глазами — раскачивающиеся флаги зрителей, захлестывала волна своих-чужих эмоций. Наото давно на сцене, и что-то стало отработанным, выработанным, автоматическим. Но каждый раз всё так же захватывало дух, когда софиты оставляли его один на один с морем фанатов, ради которых они и выступали. Хотя это было не совсем правдой. Наото понял это с «RAT-TAT-TAT», радующей его как ребенка новая увлекательная игра. Возможность отпустить себя и побеситься оказалась тем, чего он так долго искал.</p><p>И вот попивая пиво и прокручивая в голове прошедший лайв, Наото почувствовал пристальный взгляд — Рюджи сидел рядом и пялился на его пальцы, будто Наото гель-покрытие себе сделал! Или позеленел как зомби. Или вымазался в чем.</p><p>— Что такое, Рюджи?</p><p>— А... — Рюджи покраснел, вцепился в собственный бокал. — Очень... тень красиво падает. И благодаря подсветке на столах будто... создает 3D-эффект.</p><p>— Ты уже много выпил, Рюджи. На воздух не хочешь? А то, знаешь, по городам и префектурам катаемся, а городов и не видим.</p><p>— Ночь ведь, Наото-сан.</p><p>— Да? Вот незадача. Тогда сразу баиньки. Два дня прошли очень насыщенно!</p><p>Поддержки пламенной речи Наото не дождался: все и правда измотались порядком и полудремали. Кроме Наоки.</p><p>— А я бы прогулялся. С тобой. Пойдем?</p><p>— А в гостиницу этих кто будет транспортировать?</p><p>— Менеджеры и водители. Они уже не дети, Наото.</p><p>— Не дети, как же. Только вечно глаз да глаз за ними нужен. Ган-чан тут на репетицию явился в одетых наизнанку штанах! Как он их застегнуть-то умудрился?.. А Кенджиро рыбу свою приволок. А Оми — о этот Оми!..</p><p>Наоки, улыбаясь, выводил Наото из-за стола: он, разумеется, всё это и сам видел воочию, но, высказываясь, становилось значительно легче.</p><p>— С днем рождения, Наото-сан! Я так рад, что вы сегодня снова в этой стильной футболке. Отпадно выглядите, — Рюджи налетел на Наото в коридоре, пряча за спиной руки, глупышка.</p><p>А ведь договорились встретиться отметить, нет бы подождать! С другой стороны: во время празднования обычно было не до разглядывания подарков или это дело превращалось в фарс и выёживание. Наоки всегда дарил первый и главный подарок с утра, чтобы потом Наото весь день сгорал от нетерпения! Зато не забывал о ждущей дома коробочке, не смешивал кучей, даже не пытаясь разобрать-запомнить, что от кого. Не потому, что не ценил, а потому, что в их положении такие подарки оказывались часто формальностью. Ну что дарить человеку, который, если чего-то хочет, пойдет это и купит сам?</p><p>— Я вообще думал про смокинг, но решил, что сдохнуть от жары еще успею.</p><p>Рюджи разулыбался, видать, представляя разряженного Наото, спохватился и протянул маленькую коробочку.</p><p>— Это вам. Надеюсь, подойдет.</p><p>Наото сунул в коробочку нос и с удивлением обнаружил кольцо от Тиффани: две сходящиеся буквы «T», одна из которых украшена камнями. От Наоки подобный подарок был бы более понятен, но Рюджи весь мялся-маялся, кусал губы.</p><p>— Примерьте, пожалуйста.</p><p>Наото, пожав плечами, вытащил кольцо из бархатной подушечки и надел на указательный. Кольцо село как влитое, и ободок сразу заиграл-запереливался на свету розовым и чуть-чуть зеленоватым. Завораживающе-необычно. Где-то он уже подобное видел-испытывал... Наото стоял, наверное, с минуту, пока не стукнуло ассоциацией. Аксессуар! К футболке! Вон оно что.</p><p>— Не забыл, а? Только ты так можешь — не просто сказать, но найти и сделать.</p><p>— Наоки-сан тоже. Еще лучше! — Рюджи заметно расслабился и снова напоминал плюшевого львенка.</p><p>— Наоки положено, — Наото покачал головой. — Ну, до вечера.</p><p>— До вечера, Наото-сан! — Рюджи ускакал, всем собой излучая счастье, будто это у него день рождения.</p><p>А и правда — где там настрой на повышенное внимание? Где спрятанные за углами кохаи, жаждущие усыпать поздравлениями? Наото вооружен и готов! Во всех смыслах!</p><p>Наото рассмеялся и по дороге тайком разглядывал кольцо, идеально подходящее его праздничной футболке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>